1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a wireless device; and, more particularly, to a technology in which it is possible to reduce standby power of a wireless device.
2. Description of the Related Art
In general, a dimmer has been used to provide economical power consumption and reasonable illuminance of an illumination device in consideration of an indoor environment. A dimmer is connected to an illumination device, and thus controls the connected illumination device, e.g., power on/off, the level of illuminance, the level of color temperature, and so on.
With the recent development of wireless communication technologies, a technology has been developed in which a wireless dimmer can control a number of illumination devices even in a remote area. In this case, for frequently controlling each of the illumination devices, a control unit of the wireless dimmer should normally operate at all times. Due to this, the wireless dimmer unnecessarily consumes power.
For example, a description will be given of a case where a school with 30 classrooms uses a wireless dimmer with standby power of 1 W (where, standby power of 1 W is a level enough to be considered as excellent products with efficient standby power). If it is assumed that 16 illumination devices are installed in each of the classrooms in the school, the wireless dimmer totally consumes unnecessary standby power of 480 W even when power sources of the illumination devices are all turned off.